Forest Green
by izzy418
Summary: Bella thinks she just escaped from a life full of drama and unrelated love. But she soon finds out, Forest Green isn't just a Crayola Crayon color when a mysterious Green Eyed God shares silent conversations with her from across the cafeteria every day.
1. Forest Green Eyes

**Hey Guys, I know I haven't updated my other story Inevitable in forever, but here's a little apology gift. Give the story a try and I hope you'll like it. Leave a review and let me know how you want the story to go! Kay so... Enjoy**

**-izzy418**

* * *

Chapter One: Forest Green Eyes

BPOV

I didn't know what I wanted to do more, kiss my mom for finally realizing I wasn't loving all the candid attention Phil was lavishing on her every chance he got, not to mention in front of me, or strangle her for exiling me to the ghost town geography calls Forks. Who knew that somewhere deep in the forests of Washington, lay a small town under a near constant cover of clouds?

Okay maybe i'm exaggerating but Forks' depressing population of only a little over 3,000 people, left little to the social status of such a town. Not that I was a very social person, but what if for some unknown reason, I decided I wanted to become more... adventurous?

My inner dialog was thankfully enough to distract me from the smallest plane I've ever been on's landing. I got out of my seat and nearly shoved an old lady in my haste. I didn't give it much thought, I really hated planes.

Charlie was waiting for me once I passed baggage claim and security. He gave me a tight smile then proceeded to grab my one suitcase without a word. I took his smile as a greeting and smiled back.

The ride down to Forks was long and not very productive. Charlie being the Police Chief, kept his eyes strictly on the road without moving as much as an inch from the left lane. I sighed and just looked out the window.

Charlie's⎯ I mean our house is very small. Two bedrooms one bathroom. Great. Charlie quickly showed me to my room then promptly left mumbling something about a baseball game. Glad to know where my socializing skills came from.

I unpacked what little belongings I had, then lied down. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But as soon as I fell slightly into unconsciousness I felt my whole frame shake with violent sobs.

Forks high is pretty much the same as the whole town. Smallest population you could think of, skanky girls ready to spread every and any rumor they can dig their acrylic nails into, and last names that all teachers have know for at least four generations.

I knew being the new girl, gossip about me would be inevitable. Being the bigger person I tried to ignore it.

As soon as I stepped out of my new⎯well new to me⎯ rusty truck I knew it would take a while before the gossip of the new girl blew over. The building looked like the last time they renewed it was in the 60's and I was pleased to find that my piece of junk would have no trouble fitting in here.

I put my hoodie up, lowered my head and headed towards the building. But before could step foot inside, a small pixie-like girl stood in front of my with a smile not fit for seven in the morning. I gave her a small smile as I tried to move around her.

"Your Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter!" Her high pitched voice put angels to shame and her musical laughter filled the air as she noticed the expression on my face. "I take it you don't like to be called the chief's daughter, sorry about that. I'm Alice" The expression she wore made it impossible for me not to answer her back, so I gave her the best fake smile I could muster up and gave her my name.

"Bella," I told her, the look of sheer confusion on her face told me that she though I wasn't listening when she told me her name a few seconds ago, "everyone calls me Bella." I clarified for her. She smiled and linked her tiny arm with mine and began walking.

"Well then _Bella_," She made sure to emphasize my name so I knew that she understood, I had to bite my lip to keep from rolling my eyes, "like i said my name's Alice, I'm student body president, President of the debate team, all time fashionista (she made special emphasis of that by looking up and down my frame) and your lunch date for today." She smiled already knowing that I couldn't refuse that face and continued.

"Bella, I know you might not know this yet, but we're going to be best friends." I nearly tripped over my own feet at the mention of having a friend such as Alice. Not that there was anything wrong with her but I wouldn't want to bring her down with my frequent lack of enthusiasm. She chuckled but just kept walking nearly dragging me by the grip she had on my arm.

She Showed me to my locker, then reluctantly let me go when I reached home room. I let out a sigh as I saw an empty desk in the back of the class, I nearly tripped in my haste to make myself invisible to the world, and brought my self more attention than necessary. I heard a few chuckles, but nothing i couldn't handle. I put my face down and studied my finger nails.

A few minutes later I felt someone standing to my right, so I reluctantly looked away from the fascinating world of my finger tips and stared up at the boy.

"Hey baby, what can I call your pretty face?" He thought he was being smooth, but all I wanted to do was roll my eyes. He stared down at me expecting an answer, but when I didn't give him one he just kept talking as if I did, "The name's Mike, but you, sweet thing, can call me anytime."

I heard snickers coming from some other boys in the class, and again had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes. I looked back up to him and I'm sure he expected me to jump his bones or something, but i just gave him a slight smile then looked back down to my nails.

Just as I thought he was going to say something else, the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. I pretended to be busy with my stuff just long enough for the class to empty out. I prayed to God that Alice wasn't waiting for me outside my class, but as always it seemed as if God hated me.

As soon as I exited the room, the little pixie linked her arm around mine and led me towards my next class.

By the time lunch came around I had already forgotten about Mike, but just as me and Alice, stepped into the cafeteria, Mike was there leading me to his table. Alice stepped in front of him and gave him a look that even made me scared to be on her bad side, and he instantly dropped my arm.

Alice gave him a sickly sweet smile, then led me to a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria. We sat down, and i went back to my fingernails. "Are you nervous or something?" Alice asked, concern lacing her voice. I looked at her like she had lost her mind, so she quickly explained, "It's just that you keep bitting your lip and it's making me nervous and all."

I looked at her in a understanding way. I never realized when I was biting my lip. I quickly released my lip and looked up to the cafeteria. I almost jumped, when I saw two new additions to our table. "Bella, this is Rosalie and thats Emmett"

The girl Rosalie was, in very little words, perfect. She had perfect flawless skin, perfect shiny blond hair, perfectly manicured nails and the most perfect figure I had ever seen. She was curvy in all the right places, and perfectly toned in all the others.

The guy sitting next to her was huge! And I don't mean _I Love Cake _huge, I meant _Yeah I workout for a living_ huge. He obviously played some kind of sport from the school jersey he was wearing. But his huge form was completely contradicted by the huge smile and dimples on his face. It almost made me want to smile. Almost.

I looked over to alice for an explanation but she just smile. "Hi I'm Emmett !" Said the brick wall sitting across from me, with the biggest most genuine smile I had ever seen. Towards me anyway. I gave him a small wave and a genuine grin back. He took that as all the encouragement he needed, and introduced me to the girl next to him, "This is Rosalie. My fuck-hot girlfriend." He emphasized by wagging his eyebrows but she didn't responded like I thought, she smacked him in the back of the head and glared at him, then turned to look at me. She offered me a small smile but didn't expect a reaction from me, judging the way I greeted Emmett. I had expected the whole slap on the chest then giggle thing most girls do but not her, she stood her ground. I liked her already.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," she said in a voice like wind chimes. It would definitely put angels to shame, "I think your in my Spanish class, so maybe tomorrow we can sit together?" She left it as a question and gave me a hopeful look. I gave her a small nod. And she gave a huge smile.

As Alice started them on a conversation I looked back down to my nails. I felt like someone was watching me, so i slowly lifted my head, and was immediately lost in a forest of the greenest eyes I had ever seen. They had gold streaks coming in towards the center, and hints of gray on the edges. They contained a mysterious glint in them, like he was hiding something or was purposely putting up walls between him and every one else. But his eyes were nothing compared to what held them in place. His pale complexion was a startling contrast to the bright green of his eyes, his sharp angular jaw had about a day old stubble on it and all I wanted to do was lick my way across it.

Wait a minute. I wanted to lick this strangers jaw? I guess Forks really was starting to affect me. I stopped my inner dialog and continued to stare shamelessly at Green Eyes. His mouth was full and the slightest bit pouty and his eyelashes shadowed over the bright green forest that kept distracting my exploration.

But nothing on his face was comparable to his totally fuck-hot sex hair. Wait, totally fuck-hot. Since when did I start talking like the general population of skanks in Forks? I cleared my head from the fog his eyes had caused, and continued to examine the color of his hair. It wasn't quite red, but it wasn't brown either. The closest I could come up with was copper, so I left it at that.

But the most confusing thing about my staring, was that he was staring back. He kept his eyes trained on my face, and I didn't realize alice was talking to me until he looked away and let me have my eyes back. Not that i was complaining. Oh my god what was wrong with me? I was turning into a pubescent teenage girl. I turned my attention back to Alice, but I could still feel rather than see him staring at me. His green gaze burning a whole in the side of my face. And I never felt so happy about getting burned. Forks was going to be the end of me.


	2. Magnets Aren't Square

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! I;m glad your enjoying it. But I got a review that said that my story shouldn't be rated M. I just wanted to assure everyone that if you give it time there will be plenty of M-ness in my story. Just please hang in there and hope you like this chapter! Reviews make me want to keep writing, leave some!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Magnets Aren't Square

BPOV

The rest of the day passed in a haze of green and gold. As much as I wanted to get the god out of my head, I couldn't. So by the end of the day, I was both physically and emotionally exhausted. When I got home Charlie still wasn't home, so I took the time to take a long shower.

When I got back to my room, I noticed I has a missed call from an unknown number. I quickly called it back and on the second ring, Alice answered in the same voice as seven in the morning. I internally groaned but waited patiently for her to speak. " I'm so glad i finally found your number! I've been looking everywhere! I finally got my dad to call your dad and so now I` have your number and you have mine!"

I listened quietly as she went on about being so happy we could talk anytime we wanted. I had to admit though, as annoying as the pixie was, it was good to have someone care enough about you, to put that much effort into finding your number. It made me groan, but i knew the pixie was right. We were going to be best friends.

We hung up after a few oh my god's from her side of the line, and me ooh-ing and ah-ing enough to keep her thinking i was paying attention. I put my phone to charge then lied down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was dreaming. Which was strange, considering it had't happened since I was eight and still dreaming of fairy tales and ponies. Renee made it easy to soon learn that all of that crap you saw in the movies really could happen. The only problem was that it wasn't happening to me.

All I could see was green and flecks of gold. It was as if my eyes had tunnel vision and they where focused on only one thing. Forest Green. It took me a while to finally be able to zoom out from the forest I was quickly getting lost in. Then all I could see where those eyes. Those eyes that held such raw emotions yet hid everything under a blanket of mystery and mischief. Those eyes that I could only compare to the sharp green colors of the nearby forest, although not even a million shades of green could give those eyes justice. Those eyes that were taunting me to solve the mystery, telling me to stay away, and charging an electric current between us, all at the same time.

They stared at me. Lost in their own world of wonders and thoughts, that I could only dream of learning about. It seemed as if they saw right through me. They saw under the sad little girl staring back, right past the barriers i couldn't resist putting up, and completely around the lost spark that was once visible through it all. They saw Me.

My dream quickly took a completely different direction. My vision was no longer flooded with green, but was replaced with an ivory color. Strong, toned arms wrapped around my waist supported me when my knees buckled. Long, lean fingers gently subbed the sides of my hips where my top met my jeans. And warm, wet lips lavished my neck with perfectly, sloppy kisses. Those strong hands slowly began rising up my sides, up and down, going a bit higher every time.

On the last swipe of his hands, I suddenly jumped up in my bed. My hair was stuck to my forehead, slick with sweat, and my heart rate had increased. I quickly noted the dampness in my lower region but chose to ignore it. Looking around frantically with plans of murdering who or what decided to disturb my dream. I quickly cleared my head and found what was making the offending sound. I grabbed my alarm clock, threw it across the room and lied back down to try to resume my dream. But all i could see was green again, and all I could feel rather than see was their intense gaze as they continued to burn a whole in the side of my head.

I shook my head and got back up, annoyed that my stupid alarm clock had woken me up from the best dream i had had in, well, forever. I got ready for school and headed out to my truck.

I made it to the building in as little as ten minutes, and decided not to even try to fight off the pixie when she approached me this morning. This seemed to have made her already cheery attitude increase tenfold as she grabbed my arm and led me to class.

My nerves where not being helped the closer we got to lunch time. All day long I had been dreaming about what those strong hands, longs fingers and talented mouth could do. I had been trying to ignore the increasing wetness now almost seeping from my pussy, but it was getting harder and harder every time an image of his strong hands came into my mind.

I internally groaned for having though about it for so long, as the flood gate in my panties was once again released. I shook my head and almost smacked myself for acting like such a hormonal teenager again. It wasn't going to get me anywhere anyway.

As soon as the bell indicating that class was over rang, my heart beat spiked and the palms of my hands began to sweat. I purposely walked slowly hoping that Alice would catch up with me, and she eventually did. But this time she was not alone. A tall, slim, blond guy stood next to her with a polite smile plastered on his face. I eyed the hight difference between him and her, his lean form that was more than likely rock-hard under all those unnecessary layers of clothing and his curly blood hair. And grinned in approval, Alice notices and became jumping up and down. Blondie noticed but just looked at her, confusion lacing his features, but let her be.

"Bella, Jasper. Jasper, Bella" She introduced as by waving her small arm between us to emphasize the names.

"It's very nice to meet your darling." His voice was like melting honey with a southern accent that could make any pair of panties drop at first sound. He grinned at me then held out his hand for mine. I out my hand in his, and he brought it up to my his lips, barely brushing them against my skin, then returned my hand.

"N-Nice to m-meet you too." Was my genius response a crimson colored blush covered my cheeks due to his actions. Alice just laughed at her boyfriends subtle flirts and at my stupid stuttering. Then led us both into the cafeteria. She led us to the same table as yesterday, and as soon as I sat down, I felt it. Tingles ran up and down my back, and I had the sudden urge to meet his gaze, so I did. It was like he was trying to tell me something. His eyes made it easy to read every emotion that passed his mind, but understanding them was the hard par.

I couldn't look away for as long as his gaze was locked on mine. I thought I saw a flash of darkness in his eyes before he looked away but couldn't be sure. As soon as he looked away the bell rang, and we I got up to leave the table. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett had joined us for lunch and i hadn't noticed. It made me wonder how long I was staring at Green Eyes.

I walked quickly to my biology class, feeling some type of magnetic pull towards it. But as soon as I stepped in, I almost wanted to step back out. There he was, with all his green eyes and godness. I couldn't help it, I don't what evil force made me do it, but i soon found my feet carrying me straight towards the empty seat at his lab table.

He gave me a sharp look just as I sat down, but before I could say anything back (not that i would have) the teacher walked in explaining to us the expectations of his class and passed out the sillabubs'. He talked about what we would be doing during our time here, but it took all my concentration not to reach over and lick his jaw. Before I could mentally chastise myself for thinking such things. The teacher finished off class explaining to us that the person we where sitting next to would be out lab partner for the rest of the year.

He dismissed the class, but all I could think was, holly fuck Green Eyes is gonna be working closely with me for the next eight months and fucking shit I'm so screwed.

I'm gonna need a lot of new underwear if I was going to survive this year.


	3. Serendipity

Hey guys! Miss me? I know you probably all wanna throw rocks at me *slightly hides* but I'm back now and hopefully you guys continue to leave reviews! The more reviews the faster I write =)

So please let me know how the story is going and andy suggestions/ guesses towards what will happen next.

I missed you guys too!

3 Izzy

Chapter 3: Serendepity

I walked out of class with a feeling of defeat. What was i gonna do? I was afraid that if I spent any more time than necessary with him, I would no longer be accountable for my actions. I shook my head to myself. What was the big problem, just because some absolutely gorgeous guy, with a strong chiseled jaw, sex hair and fuck me eyes was going to be my lab partner, didn't mean I had the right to act like an idiot.

I made my way to gym, convincing my self that the next time I was in close proximity to him, I would act like a human being. I was glad that the they didn't make me play today but i had a feeling that sooner or later I would be walking someone to the nurse's office.

I almost jumped at the sound of the bell, something i would not be getting used to any time soon; But I was relieved that I could finally hide in the safety of my truck and go home.

I climbed into my truck and sighed at the comfort the worn out seats could already give me. I started the engine, causing half the people in the parking lot to look my way. Just what i needed, more attention. I started backing up, but was soon cut off by an unnecessarily shiny car, I mean come on, it's Forks. I was about to honk at the idiot driver, when i glanced at my rear view mirror.

Of course my luck would have it, Green eyes was the driver of said car. He stared at me through my mirror, with a look on his face, almost daring me to try something. I thought about what I could do to his shinny car for a moment. But i was in complete shock when a tiny smirk just barely appeared on his lips, almost as if he knew what my intensions were. I thought about for a second longer but then sighed to myself knowing that, that wasn't me.

I dropped my eyes and soon heard the familiar noise of tires screeching out of the parking lot. I put the car back in reverse and made my way home.

I made it home without letting my mind wonder too much back to the incident. I carefully made my way up the stairs knowing that any type of surface just wasn't my friend. I threw my backpack on my bed, took out my books and started doing homework.

I was finally done after about an hour. I decided it was too late to think of something to make for Charlie's dinner, so i decided to just order pizza and call it a night. After I made the call, I grabbed my toiletry bag from my room and walked down the small hall to the bathroom. I put the shower on all the way to hot, and stepped out of my clothes. I took a moment to stare at the quickly fogging mirror.

I quickly inspected my self and came to the conclusion that there was nothing special about me. Sure I had long brown hair that fell in soft waves; and I guess my eyes were pretty but they where a plain shade of brown. See nothing special.

I shook my head, interrupting me from my thoughts, then scolded my self for even caring about what I looked like in the first place. I put the heat down a bit, then got into the shower letting the soft spray and harsh heat wash away all of todays events.

After a while of just standing there under the water, I realized the pizza guy could be here at any time. I quickly finished with my shower than, picked the first thing I could find. I finished combing through my hair just in time to hear the door bell ring.

After eating my fill of pizza, I ran back up to my room, hoping to get a decent nights sleep. But as soon as my head hit the pillow, my mind was invaded with swirls of green and specks of gold. I groaned and opened my eyes, just staring into the cracks on my ceiling.

I got myself together, then tried again. I was able to keep my mind clear of any thoughts for a few minutes, but as soon as I thought about how i was able to not think about it, of course specks of green and gold came into my conscious. I gave up and just embrace the comforting array of color until i finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up from a relatively dreamless night, and smiled to my self. I stretched, and groaned at the popping sounds my joints made, but sighed in at the relief it brought me.

I heard the sound of a car door slamming, and realized Charlie must be leaving for work.

I waddled from my bed to my closet in search of todays outfit. I stared long and hard at the clothes, but all they did was blur together. I reached for my favorite skinny jeans and my worn Beetles t-shirt.

I smiled at the security that came with wearing my worn in clothes, and headed down to the kitchen, I grabbed my bag and hoodie and headed out to my car. I sighed at the loud rumble of my piece of machinery. But lead the car out of the drive and toward the school.

When I arrived at the school I lead my car towards my usual spot. I parked, put my hoodie on, then headed towards my homeroom.

I was almost immediately attack by Mike, I held my groan and looked down at the hem of my sweater. He leaned over my desk, trying way too hard to get my attention. When I realized he wasn't going away. I reluctantly made eye contact. He smiled a boyish grin that he probably thought made him look appealing, but it only worked to fuel my annoyance.

He waited for me to acknowledge him, but when he realized i wasn't budging, he started talking. " So Bella," he added teeth to his grin, "My parents are going out of town this weekend, maybe you and me could get to know each other a little more intimately." He wagged his eyebrows like a 1950's gangster, then winked, as if he was closing some type of deal.

I smiled at him, and he grinned back. I raised my hand up to his face and gingerly ran it up and down his cheek, then when he was least expecting it, I coiled my hand back and let it smacked him in the exact spot I had been rubbing earlier.

He reached a hand up to his face, his expression one of complete shock, until he broke out in the biggest grin yet. He leaned in entirely too close and whispered letting his foul breath wash all over my face.

"That's alright Bella, I love a girl who's kinky," He straightened his back and headed towards his seat but before he had made it far enough, he called back over his shoulder, "Oh, and Bella, I love a challenge."

I looked at him in shock, but couldn't respond due to the bell ringing. I stared in disbelief , some people just couldn't take hints. I shook my head and gave my full attention to the teacher.

I could tell some people where staring at me in complete shock of what had just happened. I just put my head down, and continued staring at the threads on the sleeve of my hoodie.

When the bell finally rang, I nearly sprinted out of my seat, in order to avoid another confrontation with Mike. But before I could safely make it out of the class, I was attacked by an even deadlier force of nature, Alice.

I sighed, but let her take my arm leading me to my next class. She prattled on about

some three day shopping trip she was taking with her brother.

By the end of the conversation, I had somehow agreed to ask Charlie if I could join her probably with the thought that he would probably saw no, just to get alice to drop it. She left me at my class and skipped over to her's down the hall. I silently entered hoping to make it through the rest of the day problem free.

It had been going good so far, and I was feeling pretty good and relaxed, and I hadn't run into Mike Newton. But all that changed as soon as I stepped foot in that cafeteria and felt the oddly familiar burn on the side of my face.


End file.
